Ce rêve bleu
by Naouko
Summary: Une nuit, une chanson ... Un Draco/Hermione dans toute sa splendeur ... Attention ...première fic XD
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hermione était la, accoudée au balcon de sa chambre de préfète en chef. Elle avait été nommée en même temps que son homologue serpentard Draco Malefoy. Même si au début, leurs relations avaient été très tendus, leurs rapports avaient pris un tournant lors du bal de noël qu'ils avaient organisés avec brio. On ne pouvait pas attendre mieux venant des deux meilleurs élèves de la promotion.

Ainsi en quelques mois, ils étaient devenus amis. Par cette amitié, Malefoy respectait les griffondors. La paix entre les maisons commençais a venir peu a peu. Les serpentards devenaient plus civilisés envers les autres maisons au plus grand plaisir de Dumbledore qui voyait les relations entre les 4 maisons s'améliorer de jours en jours.

Un grand pas fut franchi quand Harry et Pansy sortirent ensemble a la plus grande suprise de tous et au plus grand désarroi des griffondors.

Puis Ginny Weasley suivit le pas en devenant la petite amie du très beau brun ténébreux qui était Blaise Zabini.

Hermione souriait a cette pensée. Sa meilleure amie sortait avec le meilleur ami de son homologue … Et celle-ci tannait Hermione pour qu'ils puissent faire des sorties a 4 … Quelle folle idée…

Le vent soulevait ses cheveux qu'elle avait réussit a dompter. Ils n'étaient plus broussailleux et épais … Grâce a quelques sorts, et des soins réguliers, ils étaient devenus bouclés et légers. Ce changement n'était pas le seul. Au cours de l'été et de l'année qui s'était écoulé, Hermione s'était pris en charge, révélant ses formes féminines. En changeant tout d'abord sa garde robe, sexy mais non a la provoc ! Puis elle avait pris confiance en elle prenant ainsi de l'assurance. Beaucoup d'hommes a Poudlard avait apprécier ce divin changement. A commencer par Ron, qui avait été son petit-ami pendant quelque mois.

Mais …

Ce punaise de MAIS qui gâche tout.

Mais Malefoy est arrivé. Ce beau blond, Prince des Serpents, avait surgit devant elle. D'abord dans le train, puis dans leur salle commune … Rogue avait du bien l'appuyer pour qu'il soit préfet en chef. Bien sur, il avait changer, la chute de Voldmort par notre Ryry national avait pas mal aidé. Il avait changé radicalement. Physiquement c'est vrai, depuis la première année ce n'était plus le petit mec chétif qui avait peur de tout, non, le quiddicht avait agit. Il était dorénavant le mec le mieux foutu de Poudlard. De belles fesses, un dos parfaitement musclé et un torse avec des plaquettes de chocolat. Hermione l'avait vu plusieurs fois, sortant de la salle de bain. Des gouttes d'eau parcourait son torse parfait. Elle avait rougit et tourné la tête aussitôt … Ce qui avait déclenché une grande hilarité de la part de son collègue. Mais il avait changé psychologiquement. Il ne l'insultait plus, il la respectait et l'aidait …

Le prince des serpents … _et le dieu du sexe._

Hermione soupire. Depuis quand il lui était devenu indispensable ? Ses petites manières de bourge qui la faisait marré, ses sourires sincères qui la faisait littéralement fondre, ses yeux d'un bleu profond où elle aimait se noyer, sa voix chaude et sexy qui l'envoûtait …

Avait-elle droit de l'aimer ? Elle, toujours en petit rat de bibliothèque, elle qui venait d'une famille moldue. Toujours terrée dans ses parchemins et dans ses livres. Elle l'observait de loin, toujours de loin. Il était si beau. Elle enviait toutes ses petites copines, elles qui avaient le privilège de pouvoir le toucher, l'enlacer, le câliner et même de l'embrasser. Même Parkinson, sa meilleure amie, avait le droit d'être proche de lui.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ? Pourquoi ne pas se satisfaire de Ron, ce beau roux qui avait grandit et était devenu un homme juste et fort ? Ils étaient pourtant fait l'un pour l'autre non ? Tout le monde le disait, tout le monde le murmurait. Mais non, elle l'avait quitté. C'était juste un frère, rien de plus. Bien sur il avait été brisé mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu … Deux semaines plus tard, il sortait avec Lavande …

Hermione soupire une nouvelle fois. Elle regarde le parc de Poudlard baigné dans la lumière lunaire. Elle soupirait d'aise, la brise caressait la peau qui n'était pas couverte par sa nuisette en satin bleu.

- Alors Granger ? On est romantique ? Demande une voix familière.

Hermione inspira la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de lui … de la menthe.

- Et oui, on dirait pas comme ça. Sourit-elle.

Elle le regarde un instant. L'homme de ses pensées était apparu, sur son balai volant. Il était a porté de main …

- Tu veux faire un tour ?

Elle recule instinctivement.

- Malefoy, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai le vertige.

- Fais moi confiance, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle respire un bon coup et son regard rencontra le doux regard océanique ( nda : je trouve cela trop drôle de dire cela … okay je me tais ) de son bel apollon.

- Je te préviens Malefoy si tu me fais tomber je te tue !!

Il rit puis s'approche doucement pour faire monter sa douce lionne. Elle s'assoie devant lui, diantre, elle avait eu une bonne idée de mettre un mini short !! Il décolle alors du balcon, elle s'agrippe instinctivement au balai, terrifiée par la hauteur.

C'est alors que Malefoy murmure a l'oreille de sa passagère

-Je vais t'offrir un monde  
Au mille et une splendeurs  
Dis-moi princesse  
N'as-tu jamais laisser parler ton cœur ?

Malefoy survole le terrain de quiddicht et amène sa douce vers le lac.

-Je vais ouvrir tes yeux  
Aux délices et aux merveilles  
De ce voyage en plein ciel  
Au pays du rêve bleu

Le lac est alors a porté de main, doucement le balai frôle l'étendue d'eau plate et calme. Draco saisit la main d'Hermione afin de la faire touché. Hésitante, elle résiste, puis lentement elle laisse glisser sa main.

- Ce rêve bleu  
c'est un nouveau monde en couleur  
Où personne ne nous dis  
C'est interdit, de croire encore au bonheur.

Draco reprend tranquillement de la hauteur pour se placer au dessus des nuages.

Hermione sourit, elle aimait cet instant qu'elle partageait avec son prince

Elle continue alors :

- Ce rêve bleu,  
Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux  
Un monde fabuleux est dans les cieux  
Et nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux

Prenant un peu plus confiance, Hermione se redresse et touche les nuages, puis Draco, sentant sa partenaire plus détendue commence quelques manœuvres, les faisait tournoyer dans le ciel étoilé. Hermione déploie ses bras telle un oiseau ( nda : petit oiseau si tu n'as pas d'ailes ….)

- Sous le ciel de cristal,  
Je me sens si légère  
Je vire, délire et chavire dans un océan d'étoiles

Puis Draco penche le balai pour faire une descente dans une clairière de la forêt interdite. Voyant le sol approcher dangereusement, Hermione ferme les yeux …

Hermione : Ce rêve bleu  
Draco : Ne ferme pas les yeux  
H- C'est un voyage fabuleux  
D- Tu verras des merveilles  
H&D- Seul dans la nuit des temps,  
Au firmament

Brûlons à deux ces mille et une nuits

Draco slalome entre les arbres, éclairés par la lune, la forêt interdite semble si paisible, si calme … Si magique …

Hermione est vite charmée par l'endroit. Aucune créature ne viens déranger leur ballade

Draco : Ce rêve bleu,  
C'est partager nos deux printemps  
H&D- Sur un balais volant ( nda : faut bien s'adapter MDR )  
Comme deux enfants  
Innocents  
Qui découvrent l'amour

Arrivés près d'une cascade, très éclairée par la lune, Draco arrête le balai quelques instants et regarde intensément sa belle lionne.

H-Mon rêve bleu  
D- Ton rêve bleu  
H&D- C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs  
Une nouvelle vie,  
Un paradis  
Aux mille nuits sans sommeil

Hermione se sent liquéfiée lorsqu'elle rencontre le regard de son compagnon de voyage. Il était si beau en cet instant, son visage angélique, ses cheveux décoiffés par le vol, ses larges épaules, son odeur … il était tellement … Draco Malefoy.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sentit leurs mains se rencontré. Comment résister a cette divine tentation ( cf note bas de page )

Il la regardait, elle. Elle était si femme, si douce, si chaleureuse, si courageuse, si …Il avait appris a la connaître, a voir qui se cachait derrière des livres pleins de poussières, les rires partager avec elle lui avait souvent réchauffer son cœur de glace. Il avait appris a aimer écouter la pluie et le silence. Il avait vu la vie d'une autre manière que par la violence, la haine et la terreur … Oui. Elle avait tout changé en lui. Sa manière de penser, sa façon de vivre. Et maintenant, elle était là, près de lui. Il avait réussit a la capturer dans sa toile. La lune éclairait son visage … Magnifique … elle était tellement … Hermione Granger.

Leur visage s'approchèrent inéluctablement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs odeurs se combinèrent, leurs lèvres se cherchaient. Leurs nez se caressèrent un moment puis Draco déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione un petit baiser papillon.

Comme frustrée, Hermione se pencha et reposa ses lèvres a l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Son corps partit en même temps, se collant ainsi a l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le baiser devient passionné. Leur langues se rencontraient, se goûtaient, dansaient dans une lutte endiablée. Puis il rompit leur échange. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes.

Hermione baisse la tête, honteuse de se qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de se jeter dans les bras d'un serpentard… et pas n'importe lequel … Celui qui alimente tous ses fantasmes. Allait-il la rejeter ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la main qui leva son menton. Il la fixa, les yeux remplis de désirs non dissimulé. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa douce chevelure tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. A la fin de ce baiser, il mit son front contre son front. Ils étaient toujours sur le balai, l'un en face de l'autre, les doigts enlacés.

Le balai repris de l'altitude sans que Hermione ne s'en aperçoive. Elle avait fermés les yeux, savourant le contact de son Prince.

H-Ce rêve bleu  
D-Sous le ciel de cristal  
H-C'est un univers de bonheur  
Dans la poussière d'étoiles

Elle ré-ouvre les yeux et voit Draco lui souriant. La lune, derrière eux, rayonnait de toute sa splendeur. Ils se sentaient si libres, si forts, si … amoureux

H&D- Se prendre pour des dieux,  
C'est prodigieux  
Etre heureux  
C'est merveilleux  
Vivre a deux  
Ce rêve bleu  
D'amour

Puis Draco dirigea le balai vers le château en silence. Son regard toujours dans le regard chocolat de sa compagne.

Elle susurre alors tendrement :

H-Mon rêve bleu  
D-Ton rêve bleu  
H-Aux mille nuits  
D-De paradis  
H-Il durera  
D-Pour toi et moi

Un murmure, un écho, une promesse :  
Toute la vie

Draco déposa sa tendre sur son balcon. Elle le regarda avec tristesse. Puis elle se lança :

- Draco ?

Il sursauta, pour la première fois elle venait de dire son prénom. Ah quel bien-être. Son prénom semblait si doux lorsqu'elle le prononçait .

-Oui, Hermione ?

Depuis quand elle rêvait qu'il l'appelle comme cela ? Elle rougit, et bafouille un :

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

Il sourit. Elle était tellement… mignooonnne

- Avec plaisir.

Le cœur d'Hermione allait exploser lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Draco. Etait-ce réel ? Avait-elle vraiment le droit ? Que penseraient Harry et Ron, s'ils étaient au courant ?

Toutes ces questions disparurent lorsqu'elle sentit des bras l'enlacés.

Ils étaient dans une petite bulle. Leur bulle d'or. Rapidement, Morphée vient les trouver. Mais avant qu'il ne les prennent dans ses bras, un murmure résonna dans le cœur des tourtereaux.

_Toute la vie._

* * *

Pensée du jour : ... Un reve bleu ... Une review bleue ?? 0_0


	2. Mouais

NAAAAAAAAAAN !! C'est pas la suite, désolée d'avoir ruiner des espoirs hihihihihihi

C'est ma première fic, j'avoue que j'ai un peu tout fait au pifomêtre…

Surtout que moi et anglais………..

Hop je clique ici, puis la et encore la … A tiens ? xD

Donc je met mon petit mot ici lol

Je tenais a écrire une fic, afin de remercier tous les auteurs qui écrivent des fics …

Logique un ? Je développe :

Je tiens a vous remercier de ces magnifiques histoires qu'ils voient le jour sous vos doigts d'experts ^^

J'ai longtemps réfléchis de la manière de vous remercier pour tout ces moments de rire, de joie que vous nous offrez … Puis je me suis dis, qu'en plus des reviews, je pouvais vous dédicacez une fic… bon elle est pas top … mais bon, j'ai tenté ^^

Il doit y avoir quelques fautes… que voulez vous … j'ai fait S ( l'excuse a deux sesterces )

La musique vient d'Aladin, au cas ou il y a des incultes dans l'assemblée XD ( j'adore les walt disney xD )

Mon rêve bleeeeeu !!!

Et Les personnages sont de notre cher J.K Rowling… pas de surprise xD

Je dois avouer qu'on a trop le cœur qui bat a mille a l'heure quand on voit sa fic apparaître sur l'écran xD

Bon je maîtrise par le site pour vous faire le super grand art avec le gras, le souligné et même faire de l'italique … Mais bon … On peut pas tout avoir xD

Merci de m'avoir lu

En espérant que cela vous a plu ^^

Et un grand MERCI aux auteurs de fanfictions ^^

LOOVE xD

Ps : pour la note de bas de page qui est inscrire dans la fic, je voulais citer le

« La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder. »

D'Oscar Wilde

Petit clin d'œil a legitimedemence ;)


End file.
